My Summer Sunshine
by blacktrixplayed
Summary: Harry recieved an invitation from a witch that he saved from a death eater during the war for a cruise and stay on a wizarding vacation island. He took Ron and Mione with him. he didn't know he would meet a certain blonde there.
1. welcome!

**Summer Sunshine**

Harry's POV

I stare at the invitation that's in my hand. The invitation is for a cruise on a luxury yacht going to a wizard's island. It was from Charlotte. I saved her when the war was at hand. She is in her twenties probably.

On the invitation, it said that I could bring two or three of my friends. I brought Ron and Hermione with me. Now we're being brought by a limousine to get to the port. The limo arrived after we had had lunch.

Normal POV

They finally arrived at the port. It was nearly sunset when they arrived there. They stared at the white luxury yacht. The yacht seemed to be four times larger then The Burrow. Hermione and Ron continued to stare at it with awe. " Harry let's go" Ron said excitedly. "You'll go ahead" Harry replied. Wondering where Charlotte was, Harry asked the driver of the limousine:

"Would you be able to tell me where Charlotte is, please?" His question was answered when someone hugged him from the back.

"Missed me, Harry?" then he faced the woman. She was wearing a simple white dress and a hat.

"Your friends are already in the ship. What are you still doing here? Your things are in your room already. I'm glad you came. I was afraid that my guests and I would cruise without you." She smiled

"Thanks. I still think this is too much. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

"What? I think this is not enough. I owe you my life. We should be going now Harry"

"I think this is enough."

"Oh, hush. We'll discuss this later. I think you should meet my friends. I think they are very excited to finally see you. I think we should be going."

"I can't wait to see your friends." he said while they make their way on to the yacht.

"Oh, I think you know them", she said. This bothered him. He suddenly felt that something big was about to happen. "They also attend Hogwarts". When he got on deck, he noticed Ron and Hermione had suddenly stopped. Then he finally noticed exactly what had made them stop. A boy, the same age as their own with blond hair and captivating grey eyes that held shock in them, exactly the same as Ron and Hermione's. Beside him are Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter? Charlotte what are they doing here?", Draco said with disgust.

"Draco dear, Harry saved me from peril. You should be thankful to the one who saved your most beautiful and sexy best friend." She grinned devilishly.

"He's the one who saved you? So that's why you wouldn't tell me who your mysterious hero was, because you know I hate him".

"Now, now Draco let's just enjoy this trip" , she smiled and tried to make the blonde calm down. Then she turned to Harry and said " I will show you your rooms personally".

Charlotte led them to their rooms. The yacht was huge and spacious. Hermione and Ron were sharing a suite. Harry is led to another suite room. She promised that she would give them a tour around the yacht after dinner.

"You should rest my hero. We'll start cruising in a few minutes. Here is your key", she gave Harry the metallic object.

He entered the room. The room is a shade of pale blue. There is a glass slide door that is opposite of the door of the room. It leads to a balcony that shows a beautiful view of the sea. His bed has a bed sheet of crimson. His belongings rest beside the bed. He decided to lie down on the bed. _Hmm, water bed._

Draco's POV

Charlotte invited me here to her yacht. I love being on her yacht. It's been a long time since we cruised together. Charlotte is one of my best friends since we were younger.

Her father is a friend of my father's. I don't know how they ended up being friends because for one, Charlotte's father is a good man. When her father died she grieved deeply for her loss. Our last cruise was when I was only ten and she was fifteen. She's like my big sister.

Charlotte asked me here to have fun. She also invited Pansy and Blaise.I know what she's doing. She is trying to keep my mind off the memories of the war. I turned to the Light. It was during the war my mother died. Charlotte left the safety of her home in the US just to care me.

Before we met she had an encounter with a death eater. Someone saved her. She wouldn't tell me who he was. She arranged this cruise to surprise me as to who this hero of hers is. She said I would be really surprised about this.

She was wrong. I wasn't surprised, I was shocked when I met Granger and Weasley on deck. One of the Golden trio saved her. It's either Ron or Harry. I noticed that they are as shocked as I am.

"Granger? Weasley?"

"Malfoy?"

Then that's not the end. If Weasley and Granger are here that means that….

"Potter? Charlotte what are they doing here?" don't tell me. Then she told me the worst thing in the world. That's why she wouldn't tell me who her hero was. She knows I hate him. I always write to her how I hate him. That mischievous woman.

Normal POV

The yacht is now moving. Draco sat on the sofa. He looked in interest at the glass of red wine in his hand. He looked at the glass slide door at the opposite of the door. He could see his own reflection. It's already dark outside.

He can't help to let the tears run from his eyes. With the power of bad timing there is a soft knock from the door. "Draco are you there?", Charlottes voice. She continues to knock.

The blonde can't control himself and sobbed with his tears. He lost hold of the glass in his hand and it fell with a crash, then he covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

Upon hearing the crash of the glass, Charlotte decides to enter the room, which is surprisingly not locked.

She approached her friend and sat beside him. The chair is big enough for two. She gathered the crying boy. Draco rested his head to her neck. She could feel the smaller boy shaking. She started to stroke his fair hair.

"Sshhh, Draco" but all she had done was make Draco cry more. He hiccupped with tears like a child. Her neck was now wet with the salty liquid. Then she felt her eyes run with tears too.

"Dray, I know the feeling. If o-only I could make you feel better…",then she felt that the boy stopped crying. She checked on him. He was already sleeping.

Charlotte pulls out her wand from her charmed pocket. She muttered some spell over Draco and he started to float to his purple velvety bed. She approached the bed and checked the rise and fall of Draco's breathing.

_He looks like a child. _She fixed one of the silver haired boy's strands. _Be strong Draco I know you will make it through this._


	2. shock

**My Summer Sunshine - The Accident and the Shock**

Charlotte shows them into the dinning area. The room is golden. There is a long table identical to the ones that are in Hogawarts. There is a chandelier on the ceiling. When they entered the room Zambini and Parkinson were already comfortably sitting side by side and seemed to be waiting for them to come. There is no food set. There are only plates, and silverwares set on the table. The room is large. On the right, there is another door.

_Where could Draco be? _Harry thought.

"It's about time you came we've been waiting here for ages" the pug faced girl snarled. "Where's Draco?"

"He said he is not hungry. I think he's tired" Charlotte answered smiling, but the smile seemed sad. "Let's eat. Harry, Hermione and Ron you can choose your own seats"

Ron sat opposite Parkinson and Hermione sat beside him then Harry and finally Charlotte chose to sit beside Harry. The door to dinning room opened. A man maybe the same age as Charlotte enters the room. He is tall, maybe an inch taller than Harry's height of 6 feet. He has spiky black hair and his eyes are sharp maybe Chinese. He glanced at them. He got everybody's attention. Parkinson greeted him. "Hey there Jake". However, Jake ignores the girl instead, he glares at Harry.

"You must be Harry Potter?"_ Why is he angry with me did I do something bad? _Harry thought.

"Uhm, yes. Why?"

He just proceeds and sits beside Zambini, which is opposite Harry. Charlotte smiled and tried to break the tension. "Uhm, Jake this is Ron, Hermione and Harry" upon saying Harry Jake started to glare again at Harry. "And Harry, Hermione, Ron meet Jake he's one of my friends and one of Draco's too. Now let's start eating…"she clapped her hand three times. The door, which is in the right side of the room opened, and waiters came out carrying bowls of soup. "I want to skip on the soup" Charlotte said. Everybody also agreed to skip the soup. The main dish is served and they eat quietly, the only sound is of the plates and silverware being used.

Harry glanced at Ron. Ron is sending death-glares to Jake_. It's strange, why the hell is this man angry with me._

After dinner, Charlotte showed them around the yacht. There is a swimming pool on top of the boat. It's very beautiful. She invited them to have a swim tomorrow. She asked them to dress in their swimsuits. She said the trip will take 4 days to get to the island she promised they would stay on. Ron is still mad at the way Jake treated them. After the tour Charlotte said her goodnights and headed to a room which she said is a relaxation area. She didn't show them the inside of it unlike the other rooms she had showed them.

Hermione and Ron headed to their room. Ron is steaming and Hermione tried to calm him down. Harry chooses to go to sleep and forget about that Jake guy.

"Do you think this is a good idea Charlotte? Cause I don't"

They are stood next to a counter and Jake is making drinks.

"What are you talking about?" she picked up the drink that was offered to her.

"Them here. I thought you wanted Draco to feel better."

"It's a good idea that they would be here. It would take his mind off things." Then she paused for a while. Jake drank his own drink. She smiled mischievously. "If I didn't know better, it seems that you are jealous. Don't tell me you have fallen in love with our little brother".

"What? No!"

They had breakfast at the dinning area. Jake and Draco were no where to be seen. "They are actually not morning people", Charlotte explained. They ate their breakfast with silence. "Don't forget, we'll meet on the pool a couple of hours from now. I can't wait to see my hero to be in his swimming trunks" she giggled. She liked teasing, it was a habit.

Harry proceeded to the pool. He manages to remember how to get there. He is wearing his tight black swimming trunks under a bathrobe. He checked himself in the mirror just a while ago. It suited him well. With his built body and golden tan skin, matching his so handsome looks and green eyes, girls will probably faint with awe.

He came to a stop near the pool. Someone is already there just leaning on a bar that prevents anyone from falling. His eyes are fixed on a distant point, as if he's thinking something deeply. He is wearing a white long sleeve polo, which reveals his creamy torso and black swimming trunks identical to Harry's. His long blonde strands are been taken by the wind and gracefully swaying like the waves of the sea. Draco is really beautiful even throughout their school years. He is almost feminine. He looks like a girl with his angelic face, pink lips long lashes. Harry stares at him for a long time. It's like the time stopped and everything is all about the blond angel in front of him. Then the time ticks again when- "What are you staring at Potter?"

Harry pauses for a second and takes a deep breath then said- "I'm tired of fighting with you Malfoy so if you don't mind, I want to ask for your friendship". He stretched out his right hand. The blond stared at it like it was poison but of course it's not. He can't believe the taller boy is asking for his friendship. "So?". Malfoy took a deep breath and took Harry's hand. "I guess I'm tired of this too" he smiled. "Friends?" Harry asked. "Friends"

With Harry's luck Ron and Hermione and the rest of the gang entered the scene. It seems like they heard the agreement. Charlotte and Hermione are smiling while Ron, Pansy and Blaise are in shock. Jake is nowhere to be seen.

Hermione and Ron headed over to Harry and Parkinson and Blaise to Draco. "What's the meaning of this Draco?" came a female voice. They all stare at each other. Blaise pulls out his courage and handed them his hand to shake "I respect Draco's decision. Granger, Weasley can we stop fighting and be mature and accept each others friendship?". Hermione without any hesitation took his hand. Then Blaise offered his hand to Ron. Ron looked at Harry, Harry smiled, then back to Blaise and he took the offered hand and shook it. Then they all stared at Pansy. She put then smiles. "Okay"

They all decided to take off their bathrobes and the other clothing that hid their swimming suits. Charlotte is wearing white bikini, which matches her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermione is wearing a simple blue bathing suit. Pansy on the other hand is wearing a green bikini. Ron is wearing blue shorts. The girls decided to go sun bathing. Draco joined the girls. The rest of the boys take a swim. Blaise in the Gryffindor's shock threw himself into the pool with a cannon ball.

Charlotte planned to have a party tonight. They will meet in the relaxation room. The trio had never been inside it. She asked them to wear disco attire. Harry would wear his red long sleeve polo and black leather pants. He stood in the showers and tried to recall the memory of what happened earlier. _Draco….._

He arrived at the room. What's behind the wall is a mini disco and a bar. Everybody is dancing except the blonde haired angel, which is at the counter drinking wine. Charlotte is looking sexy in her red backless dress. Hermione is also hot with her dress and Draco wore a sleeveless black top and black leather pants. Too bad he is not dancing. Charlotte spotted Harry. She grabbed him then she toned down the techno music. Everyone faced them. Even Jake and Draco "Everybody! Let's welcome my hero! Let's cheer to him" then she raised a bottle of champagne. There is a pyramid of glasses on the counter. she poured the wine into the top glass. The wine is distributed in all the glasses. She gave everyone a glass. Then she raised hers. "To Harry!". Everyone shouted and raised their glasses. "To Harry!". Then they drank the wine, with a smile.

They danced for hours. Then Blaise suggested something. " Everybody! Listen up, let's play a game". "Ok" everybody agreed. "What's the game?" Pansy asked. "It's called Kissing in the Dark. Well this game is simple. We will turn off the lights and you must find the partner that you want and kiss him or her. But be sure it's your wanted partner." After he said that the lights went out.

"Ouch!"

"Mione?"

"What the hmmf?"

Then the lights came on. Pansy was kissed by Ron? To their surprise they break apart in an instant but Hermione didn't miss it and ran out the room. Blaise is kissing Jake. But what is really shocking is the couple that is lying on the dance floor. Draco is shocked as Harry is on top of him and kissing him squarely on the lips. Harry pulls himself up to know whom had he accidentally kissed because he was pushed by someone. He stares at Draco with shock. They both stare each other with shock. Gray to Green. Draco is red. Everyone is staring at them. Harry's legs are in the middle of Draco's thighs. Finally, Draco pushes Harry "I hate you", and walks out of the room. After minutes of shock everybody, who was left in the room, got out of their trance when they heard a glass break with a crash. Charlotte is sleeping on the counter and she lost hold of the wine glass.


End file.
